The Silent Snow
by SamWynter97
Summary: Samantha Wynter is the "new kid" in11th grade and some people would call her a loner. Everyday for her is the same, until the unthinkable happened and it changed her way of thinking and her life forever. A rise of the guardians fanfiction set after the movie. An amazing story of magic, adventure, drama, and maybe something else... chapters have been updated. story is betr than sum.
1. Prologue: Dear Diary

**This chapter is a diary entry in Sam's journal so you can get to know the main character:**

Chapter 1: "Dear Diary..."

Samantha Rose Wynter is my name. I'm a creative, intelligent 17 year old girl in 11th grade. I just moved to a new school and a new town, leaving my best friend Cassie behind. We've been best friends since we were in 9th grade, when I first moved to Oakhaven, Alaska. Cassie was my first and only friend there and I really miss her. But since I've moved to different towns all my life, I'm pretty used to not having any permanent friends. My family moves a lot because my dad goes to work all over the place. He's a building engineer, so when he gets a new building to work on we always have to move.

I've lived in Burgess for about 3 1/2 months now and it's almost time for winter break, and Christmas. Break starts in about a week and a half, but I don't mind waiting. I feel like I'm not alone at school, even though nobody talks to me. Being part of the crowd makes me feel like I fit in, like I belong there. The only other place that makes me feel that way is when I go to babysit at my neighbor's house, Jamie is my only best friend here in town, even if I am his babysitter. Jamie is twelve and he's a very funny, charming young boy. To me he feels like my little brother even though I don't know what having a little brother is like, I'm an only child.

Jamie's about five foot three and he's on the skinnier side with fair skin. His eyes are a chocolatey brown and his hair is about the same color. The first time I met Jamie I couldn't believe that he was the one I was babysitting, I sorta expected a little seven year old to pop out of nowhere. When I was twelve I used to take care of myself, my parents were always at work so I had to learn to be independent at a young age. It didn't occur to me that other kids didn't have to "grow up" at such a young age. But now that I think about it, Jamie is WAY less mature than when I was twelve. He still believe's in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. He also believe's in some guy named the Sandman, I don't quite know who he is but his name sounds familiar... I just play along when he mentions one of them. I don't want to crush his spirit.

Hmm, well my favorite color would have to be a tie between green and blue... they're both very beautiful colors. I love to draw animals especially feral animals, anthro animals are a little to hard for me to draw. I also love animals in general, they're all so sweet and loyal. I especially love cats, I have a cat and she's a grey tiger cat, her name's Ginger. I also love the outdoors, i try to spend most of my time outside, it's much more peaceful out there. I do play a couple sports, soccer and archery. I play as the JV goalie on the girl's soccer team, I'm pretty good but I'm not perfect. I've played soccer since the 8th grade and I still don't know how to play any other place than goalie.

I started archery when I was about 11, so I've had a lot of practice to work on my aim and such. I'm a pretty good shot, I almost never miss but I stopped lessons last week, I love it but I don't think I can get any better, everyone has their limit on how good they can be at something. I'll still practice on my own, I just don't have the money for lessons anymore and I have other obligations, like babysitting Jamie. Hmm, well I guess that's it for now, not much more to tell. I'll write yah later!

_-Sam __Wynter _


	2. Friday Fun!

Chapter 2: "Friday Fun"

Friday starts off like anyother day for Sam. She gets showered, dressed, eats breakfast, brushes her hair and teeth and then heads off to school. But today is different, today Sam has to babysit Jamie afterschool. His parents are going to see a movie and get dinner downtown.

After boring old school filled with world history, ELA, Triginometry, and Chem class she raced home so she could go see Jamie. As soon as she gots home she tossed her bookbag on her bed and bolted over to the neighbor's. Sam situated herself before ringing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" yelled a female voice from the kitchen.

"The babysitter." Sam replied cheerfully.

"Come on in Sam, I'm just finishing up the dishes before we leave." replied Mrs. Bennett.

Sam entered their lovely home and sat on the leather sofa in the living room. She heard someone walking down the stairs in the hallway and looked up to see Jamie grinning from ear to ear, he was obviously very happy to see her.

"Yayyyy! You're finally here!" he exclaimed. When Sam got up he hugged her and then started bouncing up and down. "We're going to have soo much fun!"

"Totally, we're going to have tons of fun!" Sam said in agreement. Jamie's parents came out of the kitchen and faced Sam and Jamie.

"Alright, we best be going nnow before we miss the movie" Mrs. Bennett said.

"You be good for Sam now you hear?" Mr. B said while giving his son a noogie.

"I will" Jamie said reassuringly.

"We'll be back by 9:00 Sam so please have him in bed before we get back." Mrs. B said softly.

"Don't worry, I promise I will." Sam replied as se shooed them both out the door. Jamie's parents left and drove away in their car, heading to the movies and then diner. As soon as they left Sam asked,"So, what should we do today?"

"Can we go play in the snow?" Jamie asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes we can do that. Go get in your snowgear and meet me at my house, I need to get my snowpants and stuff." Sam happily replied.

Jamie nodded and ran upstairs to get his snowgear on while Sam rushed over to her house to get hers. Jamie got all of his stuff on and was waiting on Sam's doorstep for her to come out. Sam found all her snow stuff in the basement, besides her right boot. She frantically ran all around the house looking for it, checking everywhere. Meanwhile Jamie's been waiting for about five minutes now but something was keeping him occupied while he waited for Sam. Sam ripped the whole house apart within a few minutes looking for her boot when she thought, "_I haven't looked in my room yet..."__. _She felt pretty stupid and ran upstairs to look in her room. Sam sighed in relief when she saw her boot next to her full-length mirror. She sat on her bed and put her boot on. Just when she was about to run downstairs she stopped in front of the mirror. She hadn't noticed how much she's changed in the last few months. She looked about five foot four, she still hadn't gotten any taller. Her hair was still brown but it grew about four inches, it was now a couple inches below her shoulders. She has her new rectangular glasses on but her eyes stayed the same, a lite greenish blue color. She still had a slight tan from over summer vacation but it was fading. Her teeth are still white but her wardrobe has changed. She's mostly been wearing blue, purple, and brown colored clothes. Sam stopped gazing at herself when she heard Jamie say something. She went to the window to talk to him but when she got there she relized that he wasn't talking to her. She looked around and didn't see anyone he could be talking to, unless they were hiding behind the rock wall. She listened, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Yah, that'd be fun! ... Of course... I'll ask if I can go... hmm well I'm waiting for my babysitter." Jamie said with enthusiasm.

Sam peeked her head out of the window even more to see who Jamie was talking to. She looked behind the wall and saw... nobody? "_He's probably just talking to himself." _she thought, trying to reassure herself. " _But if he isn't... then who is he talking to?"_


	3. Promises

Chapter 3: "Promises"

Sam intently watched as Jamie talked with himself, but it wasn't making any sense. It was like watching someone talking on a phone, but he wasn't. She quietly shut the window and ran downstairs to the front door, and then opened it. Jamie immediately stopped talking and smiled at her.

"Who you talking to?" Sam asked as she looked around the frontyard.

"I-I wasn't talking to anyone." he said nervously.

"Are you sure? When I was upstairs I'm pretty sure I heard you talking to someone." Sam replied with a slightly questioning tone.

"You must've been hearing things Sam." Jamie rebuked.

"Jamie I saw you talking to someone, but I didn't see them." She smuggly replied.

"Alright alright, the truth is... I was talking to my friend."

"why didn't you just tell me in the first place Jamie. So where's this friend of yours?"

"He's around... but I didn't think you'd belive me if I told you." He replied while kicking his boot at some snow.

"You didn't think I'd believe you have friends? Of course I believe you have friends, who wouldn't want to be. Your always really funny and you're really smart and..."

"I didn't mean that!" Jamie said, cutting of Sam in mid-sentence. "I meant that you wouldn't believe who my friend is."

"Of course I would, what's his name?" A cold breeze blew past her and Jamie. She shivered, zipped up her jacket, and flipped the flap on her fingerless gloves so the covered her fingers.

"I'll tell you... if we can go to the park first." he suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Alright Jamie, we can go to the park first. BUT pinkie-swear that you'll tell me when we leave the park." Sam suggested while holding out her little finger.

"Pinkie-promise." Jamie said while locking pinkies with her. They both smiled and began walking down the street towards the park down the street. When they got there they made snowmen, snow angels, a snow fort, went sledding and had a snowball fight. by the time it was 6:00pm it was getting dark out and they've been playing in the snow for about four hours.

"It looks like it's getting dark out, we better go back now." Sam said while throwing her last snowball at a tree. "So... are you going to tell me now Jamie?". Jamie stared at her with a worrisome look on his face. He stood there for about a minute, pondering as to what he was going to say to her.

"Welll." Sam said impatiently

"Can't I tell you later?" Jamie whinned.

"Jamie you promised, you can't break a promise."

"Well...I had my fingers crossed behind my back." he held out his crossed fingers.

"Ok fine, but you HAVE to tell me when we get back to your house."

"I will, I promise." he said sincerely while holding out his pinkie and he gave Sam a reassuring smile. She looked at his other hand to make sure he wasn't crossing his fingers. They weren't crossed so Sam grinned and wrapped her finger around both walked beside each other on the way back to Jamie's house, not saying a word to each other. When they got there they both took off their snowgear and set it in front of the fireplace to dry. They both plopped down on the couch, each staring in opposite directions.

"Sooo... we're at your house... Are you going to tell me now Jamie?" she asked with her brow raised. Jamie hesitated and slowly nodded his head. He got up and stood near the window, staring off into the snowy landscape.

"Do.." he sighed,"... Do you promise you wont laugh?"

"Jamie I've been waiting for you to tell me for more than four hours, of course I won't laugh." she said reassuringly. Jamie grinned at Sam's response and continued staring outside for a bit."

"M-my friend's name is..." he said as he gazed at the frost growing on the window. He smirked and then looked in Sam's direction. "His name's Jack... Jack Frost."


	4. Immaginary or Real?

Chapter 4: "Immaginary or Real?"

Sam sat there with a bewildered look on her face, her mind was racing a mile a minute. Jamie stood by the window, still waiting for her response when someone knocked on the front door. Sam shook her head and went to answer it. But when she opened the door, nobody was there. She peeked her head out of the house and looked to the left and to the right. She shrugged and was about to shut the door when Jamie stopped her.

"Don't you see him?" he looked at the door and motioned towards the air in the doorway.

"See who?" Sam asked with a puzzled look, while looking at the empty space.

"Jack Frost." Jamie said with concerned tone. He looked out the door and asked,"Why can't Sam see you?...But I thought she'd be able to, she knows about the others...But, why would she do that?..."

"Jamie, are you feeling alright?" she put the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine." Jamie said as he pushed Sam's hand off his head. "...Why... why don't you believe Sam...why don't you believe in Santa and the rest of the guardians?" he asked while holding back a tear.

"What do you mean why don't I believe, of course I do." there was doubt in her voice as she spoke to Jamie.

"Well, Jack told me that you only pretend to believe in them... so that I continue to believe...but it doesn't make any sense." he looked down at his feet, trying not to look into her eyes. A look of guilt ran across Sam's face.

_"How did he know that?" she thought,"No, he can't be real...could he? And if he is real...why can't I see him?"_

Jamie began to shake Sam "Sam...Sam are you alright? ... You've been standing there for a while."

"Yah,yah I'm alright." She said as she placed one hand on her head and the other on the wall to balance herself. A cold breeze ran through the doorway and made them both shiver. "I-I'm sorry Jamie, but I'm not 100% sure I believe you." she began to shiver frantically. "I'm not sure how you knew that I pretended to believe in them but there'sno other proof that makes me believe you." she said sincerely. Suddenly the front door got slammed shut by the wind and it began to snow. Jamie stood there staring at the door, he was shocked at what just happened.

"... Now... now look what you did!" he yelled as a single tear ran down his cheek. He ran upstairs with Sam running after him. When he got in his room he slammed his door right in Sam's face.

"What did I do Jamie...what did I do?" she said as she banged on the door.

"You hurt Jack's feelings!" he yelled in-between a sniffle.

"What do you mean Jamie I hurt HIS feelings, I didn't do anything Jamie!" she yelled with hurt in her voice.

"Exactly!" Jamie screamed."You don't believe in him! Nobody believes in him besides me and my friends at school...we're the only ones that can see him! I thought that you could too because I thought you believed Sam! Jack was so happy that another person believed in him, but you ended up be a liar!" Jamie shoved his face in a pillow and began to ball.

"I...I'm sorry Jamie...I'm really sorry..." she ran downstairs and then outside into the blinding snow. Sam began to shake uncontrolably but she needed to do this, even if she didn't fully believe Jamie. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Jack! E-Even though your p-probably long gone b-by now, I'm sorry!" Tears soaked her freezing face and they made her face tingle. She started to feel light-headed and began to trudge through the snow back to Jamie's house, but she couldn't see anything in this blizzard. The wind whipped and howled and made the snow sting against her bare skin. She began to shiver out of control and tripped and fell into a snow pile. It was a weird and horrible feeling, she wasn't cold anymore but everything felt like pins and needles against her body. After a few minutes of lying in the snow she felt numb, nothing was cold or prickley anymore. "I_...I wish I c-could just lay here forever..." she thought "Everything is so peaceful down here..".__ T_he world around her began to spin and she felt extremely tired all of the sudden. She began to breathe slower and her heart rate slowed way down,even though on the inside she was fighting to stay awake. Her eyes began to drift and her vision became fuzzy. Her eyelids became heavy and everything was in slow-motion. But before she blacked out she saw a blue and silvery streak running towards her.

_**Unknown point of view:**_

_"Hmm... what an adorable sight. Jack actually cares for someone besides that brat Jamie Bennett... She must be something special if Jack raced to her rescue...maybe we should pay her a visit my little nightmare." a black, sand-like horse trotted up to the cloaked figure and bucked in agreement. "After all if she's going to be buddy buddy with the guardiians she might as well know their little secret..." the dark figure grinned flashed his yellow eyes and disappeared in a puff of black smoke along with his nightmare minion._


End file.
